


Prima che l'estate finisca

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Rey & Ben: Altri Mondi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Le feste in spiaggia  erano cose per ragazzini. Non gli piacevano quando era alle superiori, figurarsi adesso che veleggiava per i trenta.





	Prima che l'estate finisca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Non leggo AU. Non ne scrivo. Eppure è successo.

# Prima che l’estate finisca

Le feste in spiaggia erano cose da ragazzini. Non gli piacevano nemmeno quando era alle superiori, figurarsi adesso che veleggiava per i trenta.

Ma l’alternativa era starsene a casa a sudare e Ben detestava il caldo. Quindi si era lasciato trascinare, perché non aveva voglia di discutere quando in sei erano favorevoli all’idea di “rimorchiare diciottenni in bikini”. Almeno avrebbe respirato aria fresca. Quanto al rimorchiare, di donne non voleva più saperne.

Per questo non era stato piacevole trovarla lì e dover fingere di ignorarla per tutta la sera mentre lei faceva lo stesso, fino a quando era riuscito a trovare un punto strategico, dietro un vecchio pontile, lontano dal caos e in cui potersene stare tranquillo.

L’inglesina trapiantata in California. Quella che si manteneva agli studi lavorando come meccanico e si diceva sicura che un giorno avrebbe assemblato gli shuttle per la Nasa. Quella che, un anno prima, gli aveva sbattuto letteralmente la porta scorrevole del suo garage in faccia.

Quella che, in quel momento, si era accostata, affondando la faccia in una fetta di anguria e dicendo tranquilla “Quello è il mio posto.”

Lui l’aveva guardata, imponendosi di non trovare buffa la sua faccia impiastricciata di succo rosa e semi. “Questa è una porzione di sabbia. E non c’è scritto il tuo nome sopra.”

Come se non avesse detto nulla lei gli si era seduta vicino. “Chissà perché hanno spento la musica. Sono solo le tre.”

“Forse hanno avuto il buon senso di capire che Rihanna è una tortura, che ne dici?”

“Oh, certo. Mr. Breaking Benjamin.”

Le stava davvero parlando? Dopo che lo aveva definito infantile e immaturo? E per quale motivo l’aveva definito infantile e immaturo? Non riusciva a ricardarselo, ma di sicuro aveva a fare con i suoi. Con suo padre, nello specifico. Quando li aveva visti litigare, un anno prima, lei non aveva preso le sue parti. E poi si era data al ricatto morale. “Io non ho una famiglia. Ti rendi conto di quanto sei fortunato?”

Non si erano più parlati. E, da un anno, Rey aveva in ostaggio la sua macchina. Era sicuro che ormai fosse irriconoscibile. E imbottita di pezzi di ricambio usati che lei aveva reperito chissà dove. Andava bene tutto, purché non l’avesse riverniciata. Ben non aveva mai capito perché lei odiasse tanto il nero.

“Passo a riprendere la mia auto, in settimana.”

“Era ora. Te l’ho rimessa a nuovo” gli aveva risposto rosicchiando l’anguria fino alla parte bianca della buccia. “Senti… prima della fine dell’estate inizierò a lavorare per la scuderia di tuo padre. Volevo essere io a dirtelo.”

La cosa non lo stupiva. Rey era brava. Dannatamente brava. “E il tuo sogno di costruire astronavi?”

“Comincerò con la Formula Indy.”

Non era un problema. Non capiva neppure perché ci avesse tenuto a informarlo. Gli premeva sapere altro. “Stai con qualcuno? Magari uno dei piloti? Quel tipo messicano…”

“Ma che fai? Mi controlli?”

“No.”

“Perché altrimenti lo sapresti. Ho ancora una fissazione per il figlio perennemente vestito di nero del mio capo. E lui ha una fissazione per me. Nonostante mi eviti da un anno. Siamo come l’Yin e Yang. Afferri?”

“Afferro” aveva risposto prima di afferrare lei e scoprire che gli piaceva ancora baciarla, che la sua lingua sapeva di anguria e ci avevano messi due secondi netti a ritrovarsi avvinghiati sulla sabbia come in un filmetto da due soldi.

“Cosa fai? Resti vestito? Hai paura di ustionarti anche con la luna?” aveva chiesto lei slacciandosi i reggiseno del bikini color sabbia.

Nonostante il buio era certo che sarebbe riuscito a contare una ad una le lentiggini sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

“Non ci vede nessuno.”

“Lo so. Scelgo sempre angoli in cui gli scocciatori come te non possano trovarmi.”

Ma, per fortuna, lei era testarda e invadente. E gli dava ancora alla testa, quindi gli andava benissimo fingere che quell’anno non fosse mai esistito e ripartire proprio da quel punto esatto in cui lei sapeva di anguria, sabbia e voglia di lui.

Nonostante qualche imbecille avesse deciso che era ora di far cantare di nuovo Rihanna.


End file.
